


Не один

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [59]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, M/M, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Два Николаса Раша всегда сумеют договориться. АУ, в которой двойник Раша не погиб.





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фэндомную Битву для команды fandom Robert Carlyle 2015.  
> Внимательно смотрим на рейтинг, теги и пейринг.

— В сущности, это м-мастурбация, — говорит Николас Раш. Он запрокинул голову, пальцы впились в край кровати.

— А это? — в голосе Николаса Раша номер два слышна улыбка.

Небритая щека царапает Рашу-первому внутреннюю сторону бедра. Нарочно царапает.

Лёгкий выдох. Язык касается головки, обводит по кругу. Больше исследование, чем ласка. Больше любопытство, чем нежность.

— Аутофелляция, — всё-таки отвечает Раш-первый. — Перестань.

— Да ладно. Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? — Раш-второй посмеивается. Он не боится и не смущается.

— Нет, это как раз продолжай, — его двойник тоже не смущается. Чуть сдвигается выше, чтобы второму было удобнее... продолжать.

Им легко друг с другом. От них ждали постоянного соперничества, вечной борьбы. Попыток расколоть экипаж. Завербовать сторонников. Что такого странного в идее, что человек может быть своим самым лучшим сторонником? Они заодно, и их не остановить. И всё-таки, всё-таки...

— Зачем я тебе? — спрашивает Раш-второй.

— Вот за этим, — усмехается Раш-первый. — Не устраивает?

После оргазма он расслаблен. Глаза полуприкрыты, черты лица мягче, голос глубже. А второй — второй грустен. Сидит на краю кровати, нахохлившись, уже одетый. Закурил бы, да нечего.

— Зачем?

Зачем заблокировал кресло и не дал узнать, что там, за гранью, куда уведут технологии Древних, какие горизонты откроют. Зачем вытаскивал с горящего корабля. Зачем обещал: «С Янгом я разберусь» — и разобрался-таки. Зачем обещал: «С Землёй разберусь» — и тоже разобрался.

Зачем приходил в лазарет сдавать кровь, когда Раш-второй валялся там с жестокой интоксикацией. У постели не сидел, за руку не держал, но ведь приходил. Вытащил. Не отпустил.  
Вместо отчаянного шага в неизведанное — возврат на исходную. Всё то же самое, теперь вдвоём. Полутьма каюты, полутьма коридоров, светящиеся экраны консолей. Чужие планеты, чужие звёзды. Загадки мироздания, ругань с Янгом, скудный паёк, работа. И иногда немного тепла. Человеческое прикосновение. Кто-то живой рядом — кто-то, кто не ударит в спину, кто-то понятный и по-настоящему близкий.

— Ну, я не вечен, — говорит наконец Раш-первый.

Это звучит как первый тезис в доказательстве теоремы. Очевидном доказательстве. Не требующем отдельного объяснения.

— Так что, всё-таки запасной вариант? Резервная копия? — Раш-второй вскидывает голову.

— Не более, чем я сам.

Такие похожие, но теперь они разные люди, а не одна душа в двух телах. Отдельные. Независимые.

— Если меня не станет, — говорит Раш-первый, всё также размышляя вслух. — Кто-то должен вести корабль. Лучше, если это будешь ты.

— То, что я остался, не значит, что ты теперь можешь...

— Что? Рисковать? Быть менее осмотрительным? От тебя это слышать, знаешь ли...

— Не смей, — говорит Раш-второй, бодая Раша-первого под рёбра. Не всерьёз, так, чуть прикасаясь лбом. — Не вздумай.

— Да я и не собирался, — Раш-первый отталкивает его раскрытой ладонью. Точно так же, не всерьёз. Повторяет: — Не собирался.

Сонно потирает глаза, зевает.

Раш-второй встаёт.

— Пойду к себе.

У него есть собственная каюта. Почти пустая — не успел обзавестись имуществом.

— Останься, — говорит Раш-первый.

Раш-второй не спорит, не спрашивает ничего. Просто падает рядом поверх одеяла. Ёрзает, устраиваясь, и через минуту уже спит. Раш-первый смотрит на него в темноте. Окликает шёпотом. Не получив ответа, усмехается, придвигается ближе. Никто не увидит. Только здесь, наедине с собой, можно вот так. Лежать рядом и знать, ощущать всем своим существом: ты не один. Больше не один.


End file.
